Wesker's Report
by King Ant
Summary: A report detailing the events in RE1, and how Wesker dealt with what occurred on that night.


1998 JULY 7.24

The day I decided to abandon the sinking ship called Umbrella. It all started with all those horrific murders occurred in Arklay Forest, and the viral leak at James Marcus' training facility, where I was first introduced into Umbrella's employ. I have been intending to remove myself from Umbrella's sight, for a period of time, but this seems to be the ideal time to do so.

I was aware of the cause of those murders, but I was instructed by Umbrella to gather test data regarding the effectiveness of the bio organic weaponry that was created there in recent years. I, myself, was included in the development of these weapons, along with other members of Umbrella's research team. Umbrella had people inside the R.P.D covering these murders up, including the chief of police.

The virus, named the T-Virus, or rather the Tyrant virus was taken from a flower. The flower was used to produce a "mother" virus, where all forms of the viruses stemmed from; the name of this virus was the Progenitor Virus. The T-Virus was produced when the DNA of a leech was implanted into the mother virus. The T-Virus was the breakthrough for Umbrella in viral weaponry spawned from an attempt to weaponize the Progenitor Virus for military use and application. A highly adaptable mutagenic toxin, the T-Virus would prove to be the basis for the majority of Umbrella's research.

The R.P.D received a number of complaints, regarding the strange events surrounding Raccoon. The public outcry was overwhelming regarding the murders, they were a total of 15 people killed, and being left half eaten, presuming to die shortly afterwards. So, as I was instructed, I sent Bravo Team in to investigate these so-called cannibal murderers that occupied Arklay. They were to gather recon in the area, then return with the Intel.

The R.P.D lost contact with Bravo Team, they were presumed to have been dead. So far, the bio weapons seemed to be showing some promise. I was to lead Alpha to discover the fate of Bravo, knowing my time for leaving Umbrella was coming ever closer. If all went according to plan, this would prove to be a major bargaining chip to further my needs.

So, Alpha was deployed, with me as captain, overseeing how matters progressed. Alphas were to be taken to Arklay Forest by aircraft, then secure the surrounding area, locating Bravo Team. Brad Vickers, the team's pilot, landed the aircraft in the nearby area. The team were ambushed by a group of, what appeared to be dogs, but I knew them as Cerberus. Brad fled, leaving Alpha to flee to the mansion, close by. All was proceeding as planned, only a few members of Alpha remained, the rest separated.

The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S entered the mansion, unknown to them to be a hidden laboratory called the Arklay Research Facility, with the mansion used as cover. This place had a history with me, and I despised being back within its walls. I left Chris, Barry, and Jill to "secure" the area, where I retreated to observe their attempts to survive the mansion, while I made a report consisting from the data I gathered.

I did have a few looses end to attend to, Barry and make sure he played his part. I informed him that I placed a unit outside his home, and they had orders to dispose of his family, if he failed to assist me. He possessed a strong sense of justice and valued his family, but that deep and genuine commitment to his family was a weakness as much as strength. I applied the right leverage to use that to my advantage. I had not doubt he would assist me, but I had to remind him of our "agreement" in the hut in the grounds, that proved to be a costly mistake for me. Jill Valentine, the team's locksmith, overheard myself and Barry speaking of another matter.

I was informed by Barry that Enrico Marini, the captain of Bravo team, was aware of my intentions, and I had to dispose of him. I made my way to the underground caves that honeycombed under the mansion, where I seen Chris Redfield speaking to Enrico. I knew I had to act quickly; I executed the captain with three shots into his body, before fleeing to prepare for my own plan, not Umbrella's.

I awaited for the arrival of Jill, Chris, and Barry in the Tyrant's room, while I finished my work on the "ultimate life form." I intended to use it to buy my way into a rival of Umbrella, along with the data I complied from the bio weapons. Umbrella would be sinking, but I would abandon the company before that occurred. I injected myself with a virus I received from my old friend, William Birkin, who assured me it was perfectly safe to use, plus other effects. I had to allow Tyrant to "kill" me, and Umbrella would believe I was dead, allowing me to sell myself far easier.

After Tyrant "killed" me, I was snatched from the jaws of death, thanks to the virus and its effects. I observed the status of the Tyrant and data, only to discover the impossible; Tyrant was killed by S.T.A.R.S along with my bargaining chip. I vowed to make Jill and Chris pay for ruining my plans, but first, I had to escape from the mansion, which was due to explode along with all the evidence of Umbrella's involvement. On my way out, I was requited with that woman; I was surprised she survived all those experiments we done on her, she was useful for perfecting the T-Virus, but proved of no further use. I removed her quickly, narrowly escaping the exploding mansion behind me; my newly acquired powers were of some use to me after all. And so I was reborn like a phoenix emerging from the flame. I no longer needed Umbrella. A new horizon stretched out before me. I had risen beyond the human race and cheated death itself, leaving nothing to oppose me.


End file.
